


Tomorrowmen

by amphitrite_mourned



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, Incubus Gamzee, Smut, Sober Gamzee Makara, idea flash brought this to life, incubi in general, incubus kurloz, probs gonna go unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphitrite_mourned/pseuds/amphitrite_mourned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadine Leijon has never been a normal girl. Other than her obsession with cats, she's always seen dark shadows hiding in the corners of her room at night- ever since childhood. Her dreams are none but nightmares. Her life seems to be nothing but a dry spell since adolescence. From countless dental problems, having to stick with her sister when her parents died, to no job, shitty apartment, and failing relationship with her partner, Kieran Vantas. </p>
<p>Until one day, she's visited by two strange, otherworldly brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

Nadine Leijon slowly fell back onto the covers of her bed and listened to the steady tick of the clock on her wall. One of those novelty cat clocks, where the tail hung down and swung back and forth and the yellow eyes stared unblinkingly. She felt like crying- no, screaming, until her throat bled and she couldn’t speak, waking the neighbors, startling the German Shepherds a  floor below. That wouldn't do anything, though. It wouldn't change her past, and wouldn't change the present. Besides, it wasn't like she had much of a voice left after she slowly withdrew from life. As a child, she roared. Now she could barely raise her voice above a mumble.

"Dammit, Leijon." she stood up and paced around the grungy carpet. "You had a bad past, now make yourself a better future."

Nadine's voice cracked as she began to tear up, even with these words of self-encouragement. She loved Kieran so much, too much, and he had stormed out of the apartment in a huff after they fought. She wasn't even sure if he was coming back this time. She had watched him pack up his belongings in fear and silence and now he hadn't come back in a few days. The hours afterward were spent staring through the raindrops in the window. Waiting. Watching people outside bustle while she kept holed up in her crusty little zit of an apartment. She scarcely ate. A stale chocolate biscuit and a glass of milk kept her sustained. Just an hour ago, Nadine had been crying in the shower.

Minutes pass, countless minutes, and suddenly it's eleven PM. This hour instills great fear within her. This hour means she has to sleep, and sleep means waking up thirty minutes later in a cold sweat because of the night terrors. She remembers the humiliating fact that she didn't stop wetting the bed until she was thirteen. She strips. Her hair is still damp. A trembling finger flicks the light switch off and she swears she can hear a delighted hiss from the dark depths of her room. The creatures of the night slip out at this hour. This she knows too well. Sleep doesn't come easy for her. Something slinks past her feet in the inky darkness and she lets out a cross between a shriek and a yelp, dashing to her bed, bundling up in the blankets.

A deep, gravelly chuckle comes from somewhere in her room. It's almost exciting, the amount of fear that comes from the night. Exciting and terrible. This time, Nadine is certain she's not imagining things.  She slowly leans back on her pillow, but her eyes are still wide open. Her fingers dig in to the worn fabric of her trench coat for protection. She doesn't even blink. The silence is stifling.

"Leave me alone," she croaks. The fear in her voice sticks out like a sore thumb. She speaks to whatever monsters hide in her room every night, and is never met with an answer. Only growls and precise, smooth movement, closer to her bed until she closes her eyes.

It's different this time. This time, in the midst of the hazy dark, a low, guttural, predatory voice answers: "Sorry, hon. Can't do that."

It startles her and she doesn't know what to say. She doesn't have to say anything. Nadine feels the blankets at the bottom of her bed sink beneath feet, or paws, or anything, for that matter. Whatever is in her room is making its way towards her, slowly, deliberately. The movement stops. Nadine allows herself to breathe again.

Then that voice is right there in her ear, a threatening whisper.

"Nice to finally be speaking to you, lovely." whatever it is pauses, inhales deeply. "Your scent. It's intoxicating." In a split second, Nadine bursts into action. Her limbs explode in a flurry of struggle, trying to get untangled from the sheets, trying to get away from whatever it is that lay next to her. She cries out as she falls to the floor and instinctively raises her hands in protection. The voice chuckles again and slithers down to her sprawled body, simply sitting spread-eagled on her stomach. It snaps its fingers and the light comes on. What sits before her isn't a monster, but a beautiful young man, lean and lightly muscled. The sleeves of his purple dress shirt are rolled up, accompanied with a black waistcoat and polka-dot bow tie. The boy is barefoot and wears black dress pants. He's snazzily dressed- everything about him seems normal besides the massive, feathery, silky black wings that sprout from just below his shoulders, a long, slender tail that lay coiled on the floor beside him, and glowing red eyes. He seems to be weightless. Nadine raises her hand to try to push him off, but he effortlessly catches her wrist in one slender hand and chuckles. 

"I advise against that, sweetheart."


	2. Otherworldly Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat comes home at exactly the wrong moment.

Nadine attempts to shake him off, finding she can't despite his apparent weightlessness. He yawns casually, then leans down within an inch of her nose, her wrist still caught in his iron vice grip.  She doesn't ask the boring questions, like "who are you and how did you get into my apartment" because whoever this is has _always_ been in her home, but out of sight.

"What do you want from me?" her voice cracks in panic as she chokes out these few words. His breath is warm and has the familiar tang of blood to it. He chuckles.

"I'd scare you off if you knew, sweetheart." he slowly releases her wrist, revealing his pointed teeth in a toothy grin. "Gabriel Makara, at your service."

Nadine hears the creak of the door opening from outside her room and her heart leaps- it means Kieran's home, Kieran, who, even with his hot temper and general indifference, would leave his room to sit and watch over her at night to make sure she wasn't scared. He didn't even believe there was anything in her room, but he still stood watch every night. Even after fights. Her eyes travelled past the boy sitting on her to the back of the room, where a tall, statuesque figure caught her eye. Another young man stands against the wall, staring straight ahead, dressed almost identically to Gabriel. His hair is in wild curls, slightly longer than Gabriel's, and long, golden horns sprouted from his head. His eyes are glassy and completely white, thin lips stitched shut with thick black thread. He turns his head slowly down to meet Nadine's eyes as his lips curled upwards into a playful smile.

Gabriel notices her staring and turns around. "Oh, yeah, that's my older brother, Kaleb Makara. Don't get him mad, or upset him, or anything, because he will make you pay for it," he whispered. "In more ways than one."

"I...I-"Nadine struggles to get her words out, startled by the door suddenly swinging open and slamming against the drywall. Nadine was sure the handle made a dent, but that was the least of her problems. Kieran stomped in, rage in his eyes.

"You... you PIG!" he screamed, cheeks bright red as tears fell from his eyes. "I knew it! I knew you were seeing other... other guys..." he dropped to his knees. Nadine looked up at Gabriel and Kaleb- each had somehow lost their demonic look and gained identical smirks. Nadine's mouth was agape in horror as she shoved Gabriel off of her, staring at Kieran as she tried to get her words out. "Kieran, I didn't- I mean, I don't know these people!" she grappled with her words, trying to lay a reassuring hand on his back. He slapped her away. 

"I... I knew it. You're DISGUSTING! You're twenty-three, Nadine, you know what you're doing! Why was that FUCKASS laying on top of you if you didn't know him, huh?! Answer me!" he was full on screaming between loud, gasping sobs. 

"Hey, hey, you're upsetting the lady." Gabriel coolly stepped forward, hoisting Kieran up by the collar and shoving him out of the room. "I suggest you leave until we properly take care of this sweetheart, yeah?" without another word, he pulled Nadine close, unfurling his wings and wrapping them around her. Kaleb wordlessly crossed his arms and sunk through the floor as Gabriel disappeared in a whirlwind of feathers. 

"Nadi-...." Kieran stood in the doorway, fresh tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.


	3. Hive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I've been really inconsistent with the tenses. Sorry about that! I'll be fixing it soon.

If it weren't for Gabriel's arms, tense around her back, Nadine was sure she would've fallen into some trans-dimensional void and ceased to exist. He held her close and tight, protected by his wings, as they drifted through a lightless black space. It was like being in the deep parts of the ocean, except for the fact that she wasn't snorting water into her lungs. Nadine would glady take this over water- she never learned to swim. And she had protection, even though it was in the form of a ghostly, skeletal boy. He would be more comforting if his grip held any warmth at all.  
She had only caught a glimpse outside of his wings when they were drifting through that black in-between space, and just like that, it was over. A massive chill rattled up her spine and suddenly she felt solid ground beneath her bare feet. The wings opened like a feathery black gate, revealing, well... nothing. 

Technically nothing. 

What yawned before her was a massive, lifeless plain, exactly the same at all points of view, save for a castle in the distance. The sky had the same effect. Just an endless ocean of gradient blue, starless, moonless. She lurched forward, then back, accidentally slamming into Gabriel's chest. Before he could get a grip on her, she steadied herself, and began to run, plunging into the mouth of this empty world. The castle was her marker, the only thing she could see. It could be warmth and shelter and answers, or just a nest of hostile beasts that would tear her apart and eat her limb by limb. The latter option sounded more welcoming than sticking with her kidnappers. Kieran's voice had been branded into the lobe of her brain, his final call for her name ringing in her ears.  
The castle, though it seemed close, didn't get any nearer, even as she ran. Nadine began to wonder if she was just a clueless mule chasing a carrot she'd never get. 

"You're not going to get anywhere with that attitude, kitten." she heard Gabriel's guttural, velvety voice from behind her, and turned around in horror. He hadn't gotten any further away, and the castle hadn't gotten any closer.  
"You aren't going to move unless you're... uh... how do I say this." he tapped his chin in heavy thought. "I hesitate to call it teleporting, because it really isn't. But let's call it that for now, hm? It's a simple defense mechanism against intruders. You run, and run, but you're in a loop. A loop you'll never escape, unless you're one of us." his wry smile was accompanied by an outstretched hand. "Would you like me to let you starve here, or take you to the Hive?"

Nadine's eyes narrowed. Kaleb hadn't shown up. She guessed he had gone directly to the Hive, or whatever that castle was called. If she lived, she might have the chance to see Kieran again in the future.

"Fine." Nadine gave him a steely-eyed glare and her most foreboding look. "Take me to your hellhole."


End file.
